


I Like that You Don't Play Fair

by kkslover9



Series: Black Boy Joy [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Character(s) of Color, Come Swallowing, FC Schalke 04, Facials, M/M, Male Character of Color, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: Amine distracts Breel during a game of FIFA. Breel gets something like revenge.





	I Like that You Don't Play Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ascience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascience/gifts).



> I can't decide whether I'm sorry or not. Hm . . . probably not.

The game is about half finished, it’s the start of the second half, and Breel is winning at FIFA. From where he sits on the edge of the bed, he can hear Amine whining about him cheating because he’s being a sore loser after losing three previous times in a row. Breel grins to himself and scores another goal to put Basel up three nil. The bed starts to move and Breel assumes Amine is trying badly to distract him as though a bit of movement is really going to help him salvage this game.

“Breel.”

Breel stands suddenly at the sound of his name so close to his ear. Amine laughs and Breel turns and frowns at him. He’s about to ask him what he thought he was doing but he notices Amine’s eyes glued to the TV and turns back to try and steal the ball back from Amine’s losing Nantes. He eases himself back down to sitting at the edge of the bed. He’s ready if Amine tries that trick again, attention slightly behind him.

Amine seems to have figured out that his tactic won’t work twice because he wraps his arms around Breel, bringing his controller in front of Breel. It shouldn’t be distracting but Amine is pressed right up on his back and he’s warm through his t-shirt on Breel’s bare back. Then Amine has the gall to let out this little moan that Breel thinks can’t be anything legitimate unless Amine’s developed some kind of FIFA kink that Breel isn’t aware of. So it is slightly distracting but Breel is still winning and he’s determined not to fall for anymore of Amine’s tricks. But determination only counts for so much. It gets a bit harder to focus when Amine shifts, pulling Breel back onto him and wrapping his legs around Breel’s middle.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Breel is a bit concerned at this development. Amine is kind of hanging off of him laughing like it’s hilarious that he’s basically giving up on the game. His laugh is directly in Breel’s ear and Breel always has this thing for Amine’s laughter. He loves it. It’s so ridiculous and endearing. 

“Aren’t you tired of FIFA yet?” Amine says, low and decidedly suggestive.

Breel frowns because his body really likes what Amine is offering instead. “The game is almost done.”

Amine ignores Breel and takes the controller from his hands and tosses them off the bed. Breel cringes at the crunch they make as they hit the floor.

“You’re just angry you were losing,” Breel says. 

“We can play a different game.”

Breel rolls his eyes because the line sounds like it comes directly from a porn video. It’s so clichéd but he’s not going to turn down Amine’s suggestion. It’s much more interesting than FIFA anyway. Breel twists around and Amine lets him go and scrambles up the bed. He follows quickly and gracelessly to trap Amine on his stomach, pinning his arms above him. And Amine fucking giggles. Breel presses his lips to the back of Amine’s neck and blows to cause another giggle. Amine struggles but Breel holds him down firmly. Breel kiss the same spot behind Amine’s neck and then the bare cheek facing him.

“That’s not fair,” Amine says. It’s a pure whine and Breel has to laugh.

“Neither is cheating at FIFA.”

Amine huffs but doesn’t have a response, just goes still under Breel. Breel kisses his neck again and then gets off and helps roll Amine over. Amine grins up at him. Breel kisses him hard, pressing him back into the plush mattress. Breel’s tongue pushes into Amine’s open mouth, deepening the kiss, tasting him. He slides a hand up Amine’s t-shirt, splaying out a hand over Amine’s stomach and strokes the smooth skin with his thumb. Amine moans under him, wrapping his arms around Breel’s neck and shifting his legs open wide so that Breel fits between them. The sound goes straight through Breel like lightning. Amine has this way of being exceptionally lewd in everything that Breel is weak to.

Breel breaks the kiss and pushes up Amine’s shirt to bring his mouth to one of Amine’s nipples. He sucks at one and uses a hand to play with the other. Amine whines and writhes underneath him. Breel can feel Amine’s hardness pressing against his torso. He’s equally as turned on by all the sounds Amine is making. 

Breel switches to the next nipple, licking at it and then sucking dutifully. Amine’s hands end up on Breel’s head, pulling at the short hair they find there. Breel pulls away from Amine’s nipple and gives both of them a hard squeeze. Amine hisses and arches up. 

“Turn over,” Breel says getting off the bed to fetch the lube he knows Amine has in his suitcase.

“It’s in a bag,” Amine says from behind him.

Luckily there’s only one bag left in there so Breel unzips it and finds the bottle he needs easily and returns to the bed where Amine is bent over on his knees, ass invitingly in the air.

Breel coats his fingers with lube and spreads Amine’s cheeks so that he can pass a slick finger over Amine’s hole. Amine wiggles backward. Breel laughs softly and presses a kiss to Amine’s ass. 

“Don’t tease me,” Amine says. He’s slightly out of breath and Breel fully intends to make him even more so. 

“But it’s fun.” Breel dips the tip of his finger inside. Amine is tight and warm.

Amine pushes back sending the finger deeper. He tightens briefly around Breel’s finger and then relaxes. Breel grins. Amine is always so enthusiastic and impatient. Breel slides the finger out and then back in, crooking his finger to rub against that soft spot inside. It makes Amine whine and his back dips as he presses his head into the pillow. 

“You like that?” Breel says, adding another finger and thrusting them deep.

Amine moans in response. “Hurry up.” His voice is getting breathier.

Breel knows what Amine wants but he’s determined to go at his own pace, though he’s impatient himself. Instead of letting his body take over, he presses a third finger into Amine and moves them in and out slowly, brushing against Amine’s prostate so that he can hear him whine some more. He’ll never get enough of that. 

“Breel.” Amine stretches out his name, practically begging. 

Breel runs his free hand over the small of Amine’s back. “If you’re like this and it hasn’t even been that long, imagine if I hold out a little longer.”

Amine groans though maybe it’s something more like a growl. “I swear if you don’t fuck me now.”

“What will you do, Amine?” Breel says, pulling his fingers out and slapping Amine hard on the ass. Amine moans. It blooms red where Breel’s palm hit. 

“I’ll—I—Oh God.”

Breel cuts him off by pressing into him quickly. Amine’s voice hitches and he moans instead of finishing his sentence. Breel stops when he’s all the way in. Amine is gripping him so tightly and fuck, it’s so good. He wants to give Amine what he knows he wants, to fuck him hard and fast but this is supposed to be at Breel’s pace. It’s supposed to be something like punishment for Amine’s distraction earlier, though it’s almost like he’s punishing them both. Amine tries to move. Breel holds his hips firm to stop him but he still manages to wriggle. The sensation causes Breel to grip harder, fingers digging into Amine’s skin. He hopes he doesn’t cause any marks because they’ll get teased relentlessly for it especially from Weston and Thilo.

“Breel, please.” Amine begs again.

Breel hums as though he’s considering fulfilling Amine’s (and his own) desires. “Does that mean you’re sorry?”

Breel pulls out and pushes back into slowly once more. 

All Amine manages is to say Breel’s name as he moans.

“Is that a yes?” Breel pulls back and thrusts hard.

Amine gasps. “Fuck. Yes. I’m sorry. Now, please.”

Breel thinks that’s enough. He’s gotten Amine to apologise. Maybe having him apologise after he started fucking him wasn’t the best idea for a genuine apology but it’s close enough and Breel wants to move so bad. Finally, he can give in to his body and stop with the teasing. He probably should be more gradual about it but he starts to move quickly, fucking Amine with hard, sharp thrusts. Amine starts muttering a string of obscenities to encourage him. Amine is the always the filthiest out of them all. Thilo is always trying to be a more responsible older brother for some reason and Weston is silly and likes to have fun but Amine always seemed to end up trying to seduce one of them or all of them when it came down to it.

Amine twists back and reaches out to touch Breel’s side. Breel uses one hand to grab Amine’s wrist and then his shoulder with the other for leverage so that he can continue thrusting into him. Amine’s mouth won’t stop spewing curses. He reaches back with his other hand and Breel grabs his other wrist and pulls him back by both. Amine’s hands grip Breel’s wrists in turn and he gets louder. Breel registers that Weston and Thilo are definitely hearing them next door and Amine is so shameless he’s going to just laugh it off while Breel tries not to blush himself to death. But he can’t resist the way Amine’s back curves and the way his hands squeeze Breel’s wrists as Breel fucks him as hard as he can. Breel moans. God. It’s so hot. 

Amine falls forward and Breel lets him go. He catches himself with his arms but immediately presses his face into the pillow underneath him with a groan, gripping it tightly with one hand, the other grasping at the sheets. He repeats Breel’s name like a chant as he moves with him, meeting Breel’s every thrust.

Breel’s hands return to Amine’s hips, holding on lightly, allowing Amine to move as he wants. It feels amazing. He’s getting close now. He doesn’t want Amine to stop making those sounds and telling him how much he loves his dick but he can’t help that Amine is tight and so fucking hot. 

“I’m going to come,” Breel says, a little shaky himself.

Amine moans like hearing Breel’s words turn him on even more than just getting fucked in the ass. “Come in me.”

So fucking filthy. Breel runs ahead over Amine’s back, slick with a thin layer of sweat. Amine meets Breel’s thrusts harder and faster. Breel can’t last much longer. His hands grip Amine’s hips tight and he fucks him hard and fast, head tipping back as the pleasure builds up until it overflows and Breel buries himself deep as he can go, coming hard with a low groan.

It takes a moment for Breel to recover from coming. He slips out of Amine and watches his come follow as it drips down onto the sheets. Breel catches some on his finger and rubs it around Amine’s hole before Amine collapses on his side, hand on his dick stroking feverishly. Breel crawls higher up the bed to lie behind Amine. His chest pressed up against Amine’s back, he joins Amine’s hand in its stroking. He slows them down and Amine whines, clearly wanting to get off as quickly as possible. Amine removes his hand and lets Breel take over. Breel kisses his neck, sucking lightly though not enough to leave a mark, just a redness that will fade soon. Breel starts off slow. Amine tries thrusting into Breel’s hand but Breel just stops until he quits.

“Stop teasing,” Amine says, placing is hand over Breel’s trying to get him to speed up.

“So impatient.” Breel pinches Amine’s ass.

Amine yelps in protest but stops trying to pressure Breel into getting him off. Instead he twists around to face Breel. Amine takes Breel’s face in his hands and kisses his lips softly. He pulls back slightly and Breel pushes forward to claim Amine’s lips once more, sliding his tongue into Amine’s hot mouth. He continues to stroke Amine’s dick, rubbing his thumb over the head and pressing against the slit to smear the precum there. Amine moans into Breel’s mouth. Breel thoroughly enjoys the feel of Amine’s hardness against the palm of his hand. He wonders if Amine would like his mouth as much as he would like to have Amine’s dick in it but Amine seems to be enjoying kissing him a lot with the little moans he gives as Breel’s tongue presses against his and licks the underside of his mouth. 

Breel’s hand speeds up eventually. They continue to kiss only breaking momentarily for breaths. Amine’s thumbs stroke Breel’s cheeks softly. His moans get louder and he stops actively participating in the kiss as Breel jacks him off with more determination. 

“Breel. Yes. Like that,” Amine says, breathily. 

Breel kisses the side of Amine’s mouth and pushes Amine onto his back before moving down the bed between Amine’s legs. Amine gasps as Breel’s mouth envelopes him. The next sound is a long moan when Breel begins to bob his head up and down. Breel loves giving head about as much as he likes fucking. There’s something about the feel and the taste of a dick in his mouth that’s delicious. He slurps up and down and it makes his head fuzzy. 

“Breel. Fuck. I can’t—”

It’s just enough warning for Breel to open his mouth and finish Amine off with his hand. Amine comes with a whine all over Breel’s face and in his mouth. Breel can feel cum on his cheek and lips. He licks off what he can and swallows, staring Amine straight in the eyes as he does.

“Fuck,” Amine says, breathlessly, “And you say I’m filthy.” Amine reaches toward Breel’s face and swipes the cum off of Breel’s cheek with his thumb then slides the thumb into Breel’s mouth.

Breel sucks it off. He doesn’t mind the taste of cum and there’s something very sexy about the way Amine looks at him like Breel is turning him on again which is incentive to swallow.

Breel crawls up Amine’s body and kisses him fiercely, pushing his tongue into Amine’s mouth so that he can taste his own cum. Amine wraps his arms around Breel’s neck. Breel breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Amine’s. Amine turns his face away and yawns. Breel can’t help but laugh. He rolls off of Amine and pulls him into his chest. Tomorrow they wouldn’t hear the end of this decision from Weston and Thilo and whoever else happened to hear (hopefully not the entire team) but now was time to sleep. They would deal with that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from When We by Tank because honestly PWP fic needs a PWP song.


End file.
